


'til morning comes, let's tesselate

by nononono (zaynsteenyknees)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Flower Crowns, Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M, Music Festival, PWP without Porn, Top Louis, cross dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 22:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1916058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaynsteenyknees/pseuds/nononono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Please,” Harry said shaking his head slightly, “Louis and I are soul mates, probably, so he most definitely won’t mind that I lied about my tent-building skills.” <br/>aka a completely unrealistic music festival where harry and louis meet and fall completely and totally in (ridiculously sappy) love</p>
            </blockquote>





	'til morning comes, let's tesselate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ziamfcks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziamfcks/gifts).



> this is my first time writing smut so be gentle with me. i had to google "how to finger someone's butt" for this. (i'm sorry mom.)

“Liam, will you stop crying? You’re going to have fun. We are going to have fun.” Liam rolled his eyes so much it hurt, and Harry pretended not to notice his best friend not being nearly supportive enough of their monumental upcoming experience.

Harry knew it wasn’t like Liam was purposely trying to suck all the fun out of their weekend trip to Glastonbury, but he was doing it nonetheless. Harry had been planning this for months, and he only trusted Liam enough to accompany him on his “Meet a Cute Boy and Get Fucked” Mission.

“I just don’t get why you couldn’t bring Nick or Ed or something.”

Harry’s jaw dropped in exaggerated shock. “Well for one, Li, you’re my best friend. Is it so unbelievable that I would want to spend time with you?” Just as Liam was about to interject with an aggressive head nod, Harry continued, “Ed wouldn’t care enough about looking for cute boys, and Nick would care too much.”

Liam had to agree with that. Nick was notorious for snatching up any attractive boy in a square mile radius, and with Harry’s determination to find someone this weekend he most definitely would not want that kind of threat lurking around. Ed would be no help at all in choosing boys, seeing as he was probably the straightest person Harry and Liam knew.

“Fine, but you have to at least spend a little time with me, alright?”

Harry’s grin spread across his entire face, “Of course, Li. You and me ‘til the end.” With that, Harry leant across the gear stick to nudge Liam’s shoulder with his head. Liam’s shoulders relaxed and he teasingly shoved Harry back into an upright position.

☆

When Liam pulled into their spot Harry was about to burst with excitement. His knees were bouncing, his hands were shaking, but most noticeable was the gigantic grin on Harry’s face with crater-esque dimples on each of his cheeks.

“You know we can’t go see anyone until our tent is set up, right?” Liam asked, this time completely aware of his killjoy attitude.

“I know,” Harry whined, “I can’t help but be excited. I’ve been waiting for this forever, you know that.”

Liam obviously did; he’d been on the receiving end of Harry’s paragraph long text messages and hours of rambling speeches every time the two were together.

“Come on, let’s get set up quickly so we can find you a guy.” That made Harry jump in excitement, throwing his gangly arms around Liam’s shoulders and pulling him into a fierce hug. “Get off me, you oaf.”

“Best friend, Li, you’re my best friend. You know that, right?”

“Yeah, yeah. Go get the tent, you dork.”

Harry came back with the tent bundled in his arms, and a sly smirk etched on his face. His smug look gave Liam a nervous feeling in his gut.

“What’s that face for?” Harry immediately changed the look on his face from one of cockiness to that of mock confusion. Liam glanced to the tent in the curly headed boys arms. “Harry, what is that?”

“...It’s a privacy tent.”

“Well I can read that, but what does that mean?” Liam asked with a miffed sigh.

Harry feigned innocence as he explained, “There’s two like rooms you know and then a little canopy area in between so we can spend time together, but if we find boys to bring back, there’s space so neither of us have to be stuck outside. I was being considerate, Li.”

Liam began mumbling something under his breath as he grabbed the tent from Harry’s arms. He opened the package and fumbled around for instructions.

Harry squawked indignantly, “We don’t need instructions! We’re big, strong, manly men.” Harry said as he flexed his biceps.

Liam let out a flare of laughter through his nostrils, “Manly men, that sure is something coming from a boy wearing a flower crown.”

Harry’s jaw slacked open and he placed his hands on his hips in mock offence, “Just because I diverge from the normal confines of masculinity that does not make me any less masculine. I’m sorry I’m comfortable with that, unlike you, Mister ‘I must look like a lumberjack so no one questions my manhood’. Plus the flower crown makes me look cute. It’s made of sweet pea flowers.”

Liam chose to ignore Harry’s little speech and went about looking for the poles so he could begin to assemble the tent. As he gave up and turned around to ask for Harry’s help he noticed the younger boy was already preoccupied, staring at two boys - well men rather - that had just parked in the spot next to theirs.

At first Liam was ready to hit Harry on the back of the head, so they could finish the tent, but after following Harry’s line of sight, Liam couldn’t blame him for getting distracted. The smaller of the two men was just Harry’s type; short and curvy, but his stubbly and dramatic cheek bones gave him an aura of aggression. It was the next boy, however, who really took Liam’s breath away. He was taller than the other boy, but not by much, with short, dark hair and dark stubble all over his unbelievably chiseled face. If Liam were not completely and utterly absorbed by the man’s startling features he probably would have questioned the stranger’s sanity. He was wearing a leather jacket in the unbearable heat, but the faint sweat drop across his forehead only added to his mystique.

Just as Liam was going to indulge himself with thoughts of this apparent demigod, Harry brought him out of his head. “You see him, right, Liam? He’s real, right?”

Liam nodded, and stared at Harry’s lovestruck face. “How do I get him to talk to me?”

“I don’t know, H. Go say ‘Hi’ or something.”

Harry nearly gasped at the suggestion. This tanned man, who Harry was still convinced he had conceived in his own imagination, was worthy of so much more than a simple ‘Hi’, but Harry could never expect Liam and his plaid shirts to understand that.

“Liam,” Harry whined, “I can’t just say ‘Hi’, that’s ridiculous. We need to scheme.”

The words caused Liam to scoff. He was used to Harry being ridiculous, but this was a new level. "H, listen to me, I’m not gonna be part of this. I promised I'd be here for support, not schemes."

Harry frowned, but shrugged it off, knowing that Liam would be impervious to any further attempts. He decided that if he wanted to get to know the beautiful boy he was enamored of he would have to do the scheming himself.

The boy became an overwhelming thought in Harry's mind, and he refused to rest until he had his mouth wrapped around, what he imagined was the stranger's beautiful cock.

When Harry snapped out of his reverie he noticed the two god-like strangers were having very apparent difficulties setting up their tent, and Harry, being the generous boy that he is, decided to help.

The shorter boy was nudging the other leather clad man, who only responded with a harsh scowl. For a moment Harry thought maybe this wasn't the best time, but Harry Styles was nothing if not determined.

"Hi," Harry began a little more sheepishly than he had hoped. Forcing his voice to go deeper, returning to its natural subtly gruff state, he continued, "I couldn't help but notice you guys are having some trouble setting up, and I just wanted to offer our services," gesturing grandly at Liam, who was now staring at the tent with a look resembling fatherly pride. 

"Thanks, mate, but we really don't need anyone's help, especially coming from a kid wearing a flower crown," The darker hair boy spat.

"Wow now, cool it there, Zaynie. There's no need to be starting wars now," The curvy boy said as he stepped forward, hand extended to meet Harry's. "I'm Louis, and this little devil over here is Zayn." 

Harry was completely charmed. He was charmed by the way the smaller boy's hips moved when he walked, he was charmed by the way his voice flowed like caramel, and he was charmed by how his eyes glistened with delight. Before Harry could tell his brain to introduce itself, Louis continued, "And we'd be more than grateful if you and your burly friend could lend us a hand."

Harry beamed in response, and hollered at Liam to come over. "This," Harry said pointing at Liam, who bore a rather suspicious look on his face, "Is Liam. He's my best mate and best tent builder." 

Louis chuckled at that, and Harry was pretty certain he'd never been more proud of himself for anything. 

"What about you, Curly? What's your name?" Louis asked with a teasing grin. 

"M'Harry," He let out with a blush.

"Well, Harold, get to it then. I'm fairly certain tents don't set themselves up, do they?"

Harry mock saluted, and was now very confident that he and Louis were going to get married

“Why did you say you’d do this?” Liam hissed. “When he looks over and sees that you’re completely useless he’s gonna think you’re a wanker for saying you could.”

“Please,” Harry said shaking his head slightly, “Louis and I are soulmates, probably, so he most definitely won’t mind that I lied about my tent-building skills.”

Liam hesitantly began to pick up the poles of the tent as Harry looked on, ever so often stealing quick glances at Louis, and grin every single time Louis’s blue eyes met his.

“Well, it looks like I’m done here,” Liam said several minutes later, while quickly checking over his work.

“We’re done. Me and you, the best tent builders in all the land,” Harry let out while clasping Liam on the shoulders and drawing him into a hug, pulling him in the direction of Zayn and Louis.

When Harry and Liam neared the two stubbly-faced men, they immediately stopped talking, Louis looking slightly embarrassed with his hair a little disheveled as if Zayn had rubbed his hand over it.

“Thanks, we really appreciate it,” Zayn said gruffly, not taking his eyes off of Liam’s reddening face. “We really had no chance of doing it ourselves.”

Liam stammered out an acceptance, and Harry did all he could not to laugh at his blushing friend.

Louis was growing visibly impatient with the awkwardness of Liam and Zayn’s interaction and quickly directed the conversation back to Harry. “So, “M’Harry”, are there any bands you’re excited to see?”

Harry nodded forcefully, “So, so many actually. I’ve been begging Liam to buy tickets and come with me since the lineup was released. There are so many great bands you know. But I’m most looking forward to The 1975. I mean, Matty Healy is just amazing, you know?”

Louis agreed, though in all honesty he vaguely remembered the name of the band from a Top 40 Countdown earlier in the year. He didn’t know most of the bands on the lineup, and those he did it was simply from Zayn’s over excitement. He didn’t even want to come to the festival, but Zayn promised him there would be an abundance of weed and boys, so Louis had to say yes, just for that.

Harry suddenly looked overcome with shock, and Louis was nervous that he let out his thoughts slip out of his mouth, but then Harry cut his eyes to Liam. “They play soon don’t they, Li?” The curly-haired boy asked frantically.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and glanced at the clock, nodding at Harry, signaling he was right.

“Do you mind if Zayn and I come with you guys, we were going to head over there too.” Harry smiled quickly, his eyes once again being filled with the happiness that looked so at home in them.

Zayn shot a confused glance at Louis because he knew Louis didn’t have a clue about any of the bands at the festival, plus they were never even meant to see The 1975. “Well, Lou, I actually changed my mind,” He said, hoping Louis would thank him later for not calling his bluff, “I’m going to go check out Childish Gambino if you don’t mind.” Lou nodded mindlessly, obviously not minding where Zayn wanted to go off to

“Oi, do you mind if I come with?” Liam asked abruptly, but still giving Harry a quick eyebrow raise to make sure it was okay with him.

Zayn shrugged, obviously not being one for big gestures of friendship, but Liam didn’t seem to mind. He just followed him away from the tents, leaving Louis and Harry to continue their shameless flirting with less of an audience.

☆

When the two boys arrived at the stage the band was already playing Fallingforyou, which Harry took as a beautiful, and very comforting sign, but he didn’t say anything.

“I love this song,” Louis yelled over the sound of the crowd. Harry heard him, but shuffled even closer. Louis placed his head against Harry’s back, and raised his chin, making it rest on Harry’s shoulder so he could hear him better, and repeated his previous words.

Harry nodded in agreement, but was too overwhelmed by Louis’s intoxicating smell. It was a mixture of citrus, vanilla, and just a little bit of sweat. Whatever it was Harry wanted to drown in it. Louis was like bottled up sunshine, and Harry already couldn’t get enough of it.

As Matty Healy began to croon out the next song Harry moved even closer to Louis. His body gave off some sort of magnetic pull, and Harry felt compelled to be near him. He turned his face so that his green eyes could meet Louis’s blue ones, and he began singing along to the song being played on stage.

Louis wanted to laugh because he couldn’t remember the last time he saw someone enjoy themselves  as much as Harry was tonight, but at the same time he was completely enamored with everything about the boy in front of him. Much to his surprise as the song picked up Harry began to move his hips back and forth. Louis was pretty sure he was in love five minutes ago, but now he was certain. Harry was nothing like Louis had ever experienced before, and there was a part of him that told him he must be making it up seeing as how the two just met. Louis really knew nothing about Harry except that he like The 1975 and flower crowns. But none of that mattered he felt drawn to him by some inexplicable force.

Harry moved even closer to Louis so now his body was rubbing against Louis’s. At first Louis was shocked, his breath hitching in his throat, but his mind soon caught up with what was happening around him, and he placed his hands gently on Harry’s hips. He pulled him in closer causing Harry to turn his head to smile at Louis.

Harry felt Louis harden against him, which only caused him to grind harder. He turned around so the two were moving their hips together. Just as Harry went to lean down for a kiss, Louis moved his head into Harry’s neck and started kissing a line down to his collar bones.

The music was getting louder around them, and everything was hot and sweaty. If it were any other time or any other place Louis would be completely appalled by the conditions. There were ridiculously dressed hipsters standing much too close to him, for god’s sake there was one in his arms, if it were any other place it all be too much for Louis. But it wasn’t. It was here, and though he couldn’t believe it, there was a flower crown wearing boy that was currently letting out breathy moans any time Louis sucked on his soft skin.

Louis pulled back, and asked, “You like that, yeah?”

Harry nodded, and grabbed at Louis’s chin with his hand, and whispered, “Yeah,” before connecting their lips. They moved in sync. Their mouths opening and closing against each other, just desperate to get a taste of the other. Harry couldn’t believe it. Here he was kissing this boy, or man rather, who was tan and curvy and scruffy and perfect. He just wanted to sit back and admire everything about him, while simultaneously experiencing everything Louis had to offer. Harry moved his hands up and down Louis’s sides and eventually his hands slipped under his shirt. He was mesmerized by Louis’s warm, soft skin and wanted nothing more than to hopefully get his mouth on every inch of him.

He moved his lips to Louis’s neck, and began attacking him with gentle bites. Louis made a sound that could only be described as laugh-filled moan, and Harry swore that this must be true love. He quickly moved back to kissing Louis’s lips, and tangled his fingers back into Louis’s soft caramel locks.

Suddenly Louis broke away, and Harry was struck with an awful feeling in his gut. Just as he was about to ask what was wrong, Louis let out a string of profanities.

“Fuck...Fuck I have to go change this,” Louis said gesturing to his shirt that was now soaked all down the back with beer. “I’ll run, and be back in five,” He said sincerely.

“I can just go with you,” Harry said, but his voice inflicted rather high at the end posing itself more as a question than an assertion.

Instead of giving an answer in words, Louis just held his hand out to pull Harry back toward the tents.

The walk back seemed so much longer than the one to the stage. The whole time Harry’s mind was flooded with images of Louis’s tan, naked body. Part of him felt guilty. He was never one to sexualize people, but Louis was so intoxicating. He couldn’t help it.

Harry scooted in the tent and sat cross legged, patient for Louis to change. Harry assumed he would have some aura of concentration around Louis, but the second he took his beer stained shirt off Harry turned into a drooling mess.

He felt his heartbeat pick up as he looked at the beautiful sight in front of him. As Louis bent down to grab another shirt from his bag he saw the complete look of lust in Harry’s and he smirked down at the green eyed boy.

“See something you like, Curly?” Harry nodded and Louis dropped down onto his knees and crawled across the tent to Harry.

Louis attached his lips, and within seconds Harry uncrossed his legs so they could wrap around Louis’s torso. He leant backwards so Louis’s body was now on top of Harry’s.

As they continued kissing Louis moved his lips from Harry’s to his collarbone. He felt Harry’s hands go up to his own head to remove his the crown. Louis went to stop him and grabbed a tuft of his hair instead. Harry let out a moan, and Louis had no choice but to break away from the kiss to smirk.

“Is that a thing for you?” Louis asked with a much more sincere tone  than the look on his face suggested.

Harry blushed and lowered his head to look away, but still managed to shrug. “I guess. No one’s ever done it before.”

Louis took his hand to pull Harry’s chin so their eyes could meet. He stroked his face gently, “Well did you like?” Harry nodded sheepishly this time. “That’s good, right?”

Instead of nodding, Harry just leaned up to catch Louis’s lips with his, causing the him to laugh at the enthusiasm.

Harry ran his hands down Louis’s body until he got to his jeans. Louis broke their kiss to ask him if he was sure, but Harry just continued to unbutton his jeans. Before Louis could even process what was happening Harry had his cock in his hands. He wrapped his slender fingers around Louis and began gently tugging before licking at tip making Louis shudder.

Louis could feel Harry smile as he pressed a kiss to the tip before taking it in his mouth.

“God, Harry,” Louis breathed, “How are you…” Harry interrupted him by licking a strip on the underneath of his cock.

Harry went back to sucking at the tip while swirling his tongue around it. Louis tried his hardest not to grab Harry’s hair and push his face further down, but he was just so talented Louis didn’t want to interfere with his process.

Louis was completely mesmerized with Harry’s face: the way his eye lashes sat on his cheeks and the way his beautiful, soft pink lips looked wrapped around him. His normally cherubic face looked completely sinful and Louis loved everything about it.

As he got lost in thoughts of Harry, the younger boy decided to take more of Louis in his mouth. Louis pulled him back by his hair eliciting a moan from Harry the vibrated through each of them. “You don’t have to take the whole thing,” Louis said bending down to place a kiss to Harry’s reddened lips. “Just do whatever you can, yeah?”

Harry nodded but went right back to taking as much of Louis as he could. When he finally got all of him in his mouth, Louis was completely blissful. “If you don’t stop that I’m going to come,” but Harry just continued to keep his mouth on him. Louis grabbed his hair and pulled, causing Harry to moan while he rocked against his face. As he came he moaned out Harry’s name.

Louis pulled out of Harry’s mouth, but Harry went right back to work licking the remnants of come from Louis’s cock. He had some left in the corner of his mouth so Louis took his finger to swipe it away. Harry grabbed his hand and brought it to his mouth, sucking gently lapping up every bit of Louis he could get.

Everything Harry was doing mesmerized Louis. There was no way the cute flower crown wearing, hip shaking boy he knew just an hour ago turned into this utter menace. He pushed Harry’s hips down so he was sitting on the ground, rather than leaning over Louis’s body, and then Louis promptly straddled him and began nipping at his neck.

Harry started whining, his cock pushing against Louis’s slowly, but surely hardening member. “Mate, I know you’ve been waiting, but I don’t have the stamina I used to,” Louis said while Harry pinched at his hip in protest.

Louis’s tone shifted so it was now full of care and concern for the boy beneath him. “Want me to suck you off while I get ready to fuck you?”

Harry moaned, and Louis took it as a sign so he began to undo the buttons of Harry’s jeans but he stopped him before he could. “Want to come with you inside me.”

Louis let out a groan. “You’re trying to kill me. Aren’t you, baby?” Harry just smiled and nestled his head in the nape of Louis’s neck. “Want to get on your knees?” Louis asked while shuffling off his lap, giving him space to comply with Louis’s subtle order. “Turn around for me,” Louis said inflecting his voice at the end, trying to make sure Harry didn’t feel at all pressured by the order. He pressed a kiss to Harry’s back. “Such a good boy for me, yeah?”

He slipped his hands around to Harry’s front so he could finally undo the button of Harry’s jeans. He slip the pants down exposing his ass, which was barely covered by small, black lace panties. “Oh God,” Louis moaned while dragging the pants off of Harry’s legs at lightning speed.

Louis grabbed at Harry’s hips and brought them back towards his face so he could kiss along the edge of the panites where they met with his skin, muttering “So beautiful,” under his breath the entire time.

“Get on your back, babe, I want to see that gorgeous cock you’ve been hiding.”

Harry flipped over and shimmied so he was on full display causing  Louis to bite his lips in awe. “Fuck. Look at you.” Harry preened with the attention.

It killed Louis to do so, but he looked away from Harry and his gorgeous body to shuffle over to his bag to grab lube and condoms. When he got back to Harry he kissed him, and soon the two were making out, Harry’s hands running up and down Louis’s back, leaving tiny scratches along the way.

“Hips up, babe. Have to get you out of these.” Harry did as he was told, and Louis slid the panties of his body slowly. Louis nipped at Harry’s thigh and reached to grab the lube he just placed near his body. He opened the lube and smeared it on his fingers and ran it across Harry’s hole. He spread it by circling his finger round Harry’s sensitive ring of muscle.

A cry of, “Lou, stop teasing,” brought him out of his state. He killed Harry’s hip and dipped his first finger in.

“How’s that feel?”

Harry simply moaned in response. Louis took it as a positive sign and began moving his finger in and out gently and Harry moaned for more.

Louis slipped in a second finger, and Harry began moving his hips in frustration. “I’m ready.”

“Hold on. Be a good boy for me, yeah? One more, okay?” Louis said while scissoring the two fingers already inside Harry. He quickly put in a third and moved them in and out of him slowly.

“You ready?” Harry whined and nodded pleadingly making Louis snort. Harry smiled as he placed a kiss to his bent knee while slipping on the condom. Louis grabbed the lube again and rubbed it on himself quickly, not wanting to make Harry wait any longer.

He leant down and placed a kiss to Harry’s collar bones as he lined himself up with Harry. He pushed his tip inside and Harry gasped, but it quickly turned into a moan. Louis pushed himself in as Harry let out pleas of “More, more.”

“Tell me when you’re ready for me to move, alright?” Louis asked while placing a kiss to Harry’s chest, which quickly turned him into him sucking at the boy’s nipples.

“Now,” Harry mewled. “You can move now.” Louis complied, and after a few thrusts he took his hand and wrapped it around Harry and began tugging.

“No, Lou. I’m going to come.” Harry whined, slightly embarrassed at the speed it took him to feel ready to do so.

“It’s alright, love. You’ve been so good for me. You deserve go ahead.” Harry’s breaths became irregular and with just a few more tugs he came across his stomach.

Louis began thrusting faster, and let out a grunt of, “So beautiful,” as Harry came.

Harry pressed against Louis’s chest and he immediately slowed down, looking at the boy with nothing but utter concern. Before he could ask what was wrong, Harry spoke up, “I want to feel you come.”

Louis tutted, “I’m not going to do that, H. We need to be safe.” He swept the boy’s sweaty hair back and placed a kiss to his forehead to show that the words weren’t said out of malice, but rather care.

“No, come on my chest, please.” Harry moaned, still sounding worked up even though he just had his release moments earlier.

Louis nodded, pulling out and slipping the condom off. He wrapped his fingers around himself and just a few minutes he was coming for the second time that night.

He laid down next to Harry’s body and kissed his lips while muttering, “Thank you,” against them. He grabbed his beer soaked shirt from earlier and wiped against Harry’s chest to clean him.

Harry laughed, and Louis shrugged. “What? It was already ruined anyways.” With that Harry let out a yawn. “You tired, baby?”

Nodding he brought Louis’s head into his chest, and placed a kiss atop of his head. “Night, Lou.”

In what felt like only a few short seconds Louis heard gently snores from Harry, but he stayed up for a few minutes wondering how fate was able to bring these two together just for a night before joining him in dreamland.

☆

Louis was awoken by a curly haired boy leaving a string of kisses along his jaw. He couldn’t help but let a huge grin spread out across his face, “Mornin’, Curly.”

“Morning,” Harry said, his deep voice somehow even more gruff than normal. Louis couldn’t decide whether it was because he just woke up or because of what they did last night. Harry cleared his throat, and Louis looked up to meet his eyes. “I just wanted to let you know that I really enjoyed last night, and maybe we could do it again sometime.”

Louis laughed, “At least that makes one of us, yeah?”

He actually heard Harry’s jaw slack open, and began panicking the second the younger boy pulled away. “Harry, I was kidding. Sorry that was pretty shit of me, huh?”

Harry’s chest lowered as he breathed in relief, “Really shit.”

Louis agreed and leaned over Harry’s face before dropping down to kiss him once more.

“I should go check on Liam,” Harry said when the two stopped kissing.

Though he didn’t want to, Louis groaned, “Yeah, tell him I’m sorry that he had to bunk with Zayn last night.”

“Oh he didn’t have to!” Harry exclaimed, but Louis just looked confused. “I bought this really cool tent, and it has separate rooms so he could have slept in one and Liam was in the other one.”

When the two left the tent they saw Zayn emerging from the tent and Liam following behind him. Harry and Louis burst out laughing, which caused the other two to cast their eyes towards them.

“Oh fuck off,” Zayn yelled at them as he and Liam walked off to see yet another band Louis didn’t know nor care about.

Liam abruptly turned around and Zayn placed a hand on his lower back. Louis made a mental note to tease Zayn later about his “mother hen” ways.

“Don’t forget, H, we have to leave by two o’clock, right?” Harry saluted. Liam laughed, but just continued walking away with Zayn, shaking his head as he did so.

“So what do you want to do for the next three hours?” Louis asked concealing the sadness dripping from his voice.

Harry smirked and thread his fingers with Louis’s. “We could go see Alt-J?” He said posing it more of a question than anything else.

Louis just squeezed Harry’s hand in agreement and let him lead the way.

☆

Louis sat in between Harry’s legs on far enough behind the stage to be away from a lot of people, but still close enough to hear the sounds of the band traveling through the air.

“Lou,” Harry asked, pressing a kiss to his temple, “Can I ask you something?” The blue eyed boy agreed, so Harry continued, “Do you believe in love at first sight?”

He barked out a laugh, “No, I think that kind of stuff is only in movies, you know? If two people get along and they want to make it work they can. I think that’s it.”

Harry practically ignored the response and continued his speech, “I was just thinking, me and you, we were like that, right? You know when I saw you I knew you were different, and yeah maybe it’s not love, but it’s something special.”

He didn’t want to agree. He didn’t want to let himself that destiny or the universe or whatever had any control over his life, but his mind brought him back to his thoughts the night before, and he couldn’t help but agree. “Yeah, it’s special, definitely.”

“I don’t want to leave you,” Harry said so quietly Louis almost thought he made it up.

“I don’t want you to leave either, babe,” He said leaning his head back into Harry’s neck to press a kiss to the underside of his jaw. “But we’ll see each other again, yeah? Fate has it out for us I think.”

“Yeah, I think it does.”

The two just sat tangled in between each other’s limbs for as long as the could before Harry could practically hear Liam’s voice in his head telling him to help pack up.

Louis and Harry got up slowly, and walked back to the tents even slower, relishing the few moments of time they had left together.

When they got back Liam and Zayn were standing by the car, Liam’s phone in Zayn’s hands. Zayn gave it back and kissed Liam quickly,  but even the small gesture left a blush on Liam’s cheeks.

Harry wondered, for a brief moment, if Liam felt as awful as he did for having to leave Zayn, but Louis wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist and immediately his thoughts returned to the boy around him.

“Can I see your phone, Lou?”

“Of course. Give me yours too, yeah?” Harry nodded and pulled his phone out of his pocket swapping it with Louis’s.

Harry typed in his number and handed it back to Louis with a sad smile. Louis cocked his head to the side, “Don’t give me that look.”

“I’m going to miss you.”

“I’ll miss you too, you oaf.” The two hugged for a moment before Harry slid his hands to Louis’s bum and squeezed. “Hey, there’s my cheeky Harry.”

Suddenly Liam’s voice cut through the two of them and the pulled apart, “Harry, mate, we’ve got to leave now. I’m sorry.”

Harry motioned at him to show that he heard.

“I’ll text you, alright?” Louis said, grabbing at Harry’s fingers for only a brief moment.

As Harry jogged to the car, he turned back and winked, “You better.”

☆

Liam and Harry had only been driving for five minutes when he felt his heart become heavy with thoughts of missing Louis. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and saw a text from Louis.

“Flowerboy, eh? I like it. What’s your actual name again?”

A giant grin broke out on his face because he knew this was only the beginning of his and Louis’s story. 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you like this! i had a really fun time writing it, and i really want to thank my lovely beta for helping me so much


End file.
